Vic-Tori Babies
by xxLovingMyselfxx
Summary: Cat, Tori and Jade are pregnant. Danny killed Robbie and he was arrested. Jade's child doesn't have a father, Cat's child doesn't have a father and lucky Tori-Beck is staying. How will this turn out? COMPLETE, ONESHOT. Couples - Janny (Jade Danny) Cabbie (Cat Robbie) and Beri (Beck Tori)


**think this is my ****longest**** oneshot fic ever. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Last year was a great year. I broke up with Danny. As for him, he's dating Jade. As for me, I'm dating Beck. Cat is dating Robbie.

This is like last year except for one thing; we're pregnant.

* * *

**Tori's POV, Azphalt Cafe**

"Um, Beck?" I sat down next to him.

"Yeah?" He wasn't really paying attention until I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant." I was ready for anything; he could break up with me, he could punch me in the face he could stand by me on the long highway.

"I'll stay." He said. And that was definitely the highlight of my day.

* * *

**Cat's POV in the bathroom**

I was scared. Why? Because I heard a gunshot. Now, Luckily I was in the bathroom. I quietly stood on the toilet seat and locked myself up in the stall. I heard screaming and someone said, "I have to..." And they trailed off. Now I was quiet but Robbie was saying, "Cat!" And I heard him get out the door. "No," I whispered and I heard another gunshot. But this time it was right outside the bathroom. "Robbie..." I whispered.

Fifteen, twenty minutes a police told Tori to check in the bathroom and she came in. "Anybody?" And I got out of the stall and hugged her. "Robbie's dead." I sobbed.

She knew he died and she just held onto me.

I'd die for Robbie but instead he died for me.

* * *

**Jade's POV at Danny's house**

"So when would you like to have children?" I randomly asked.

"Heh. Never, why?"

"Because Tori dared me to ask you that." I lied, but at least I covered it up.

"So how is she?"

"Dating the hottest boy at Hollywood Arts."

There was silence.

"I'm pregnant." I grabbed my jacket and stormed out the door.

* * *

**Cat's POV at Robbie's funeral**

It was my turn to say something so I walked up to the podium.

"Robbie Shapiro was a great person. Now, he died. We all know that. But did he die on purpose? Yes. I'd die for Robbie but instead he died for me. He was saving not one life, but two lives. My life and our child's life. That doesn't make him just a superhero. It makes him a star. He will be dearly missed and forever in our hearts." I teared up and everyone clapped as I stood next to Tori again.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

All of us girls were getting our scans.

Dr. Taylor came out into the waiting room. "Tori Vega?" And I stood up and we went to the office.

Dr. Taylor had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, she had crystal blue eyes and let me say; her eyes were very blue.

"So, are you ready to find out the gender?" I nodded.

"Congrats! You're having a girl."

**Jade's POV**

Dr. Lee came out. "Jade West? Is she here today?" I stood up and he nodded as we walked into the station.

"Okay are you finding out if it is multiples or gender or-" He was annoying.

"Gender and multiples." I snapped.

"Okay, and it is a boy." I smiled.

**Cat's POV**

Dr. Ainsley walked into the waiting room where we were.

"So?" I asked.

"Girl." Tori said.

"I'm with a boy." Jade stared at Tori.

"I'm having a..girl?" I questioned myself.

"Catalina Valentine." Oh no! My real name...I go by Cat. I stood up and walked over to Dr. Ainsley and I heard Jade say, "Catalina?" And she snickered.

Anyways I was thinking _does my real name __have__ to be on the birth certificate?_

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"It is a girl." She said.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I was at Danny's house apologizing.

"So, I heard there was a shooting rampage at your school?" He asked.

"Yes, on the 8th." I said.

"I paid your school a visit that..." I called 911 and ran out of his house.

"911, Whats your emergency?"

"I found the Hollywood Arts shooter." I said and that was it...the answer right in front of my face; Danny killed Robbie.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

"Guys, I'm gonna move to NYC. To clean up my life and stuff."

"No fucking way!" Jade was mad.

"I'm-I'm so sorry." I felt bad.

Cat walked into a corner, sat down and was crying.

"I...I have to."

"You two are all I have left!" Cat screamed.

"Y-you have your baby." I said.

"No, I'm giving it up." She cried.

"I've done enough." I said. I ran upstairs as fast as a 6 month pregnant person can.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

It's been two weeks since Tori left. Tori was the glue of Jade and my relationship and the glue went back into the carton. Why'd she do that?

**Jade's Pov**

It's been two weeks since Tori left. Tori was the glue of Cat and my relationship and the glue went back into the carton. Why'd she do that?

I was avoiding Cat ever since Tori went to New York.

I've also been avoiding Danny.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I hated it in NYC. I was always with Beck...well almost always. But I was the glue of Cat and Jade's relationship and I went back into the carton. How mean am I?

"Beck, I wanna go home." I said.

"I know. The next plane going to Hollywood is tomorrow. Pack up your things and we'll be on our way." I was so glad. And we even purchased tickets online.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

_Knock-knock._

"It's open." I said.

Tori walked through the door. "I'm back!" She smiled.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

_Ding-dong._

I walked to the door and opened it.

"I'm back." Tori said.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

We were all 9 months along when I felt a gush of water.

"Fuck." I said. "TRINA!" I yelled.

"WHAT?" She yelled back.

"MY WATER BROKE!" I was waiting for her reply.

"FUCK! IS THE COUCH OKAY?"

"THANKS FOR YOUR FUCKING CONCERN ABOUT THE GIRL WHO IS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!"

"GET IN THE CAR!" She yelled.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

Today was my due date and when I walked into the hospital guess who was there. Tori.

I hid and my water broke. "Holy shit. Nurse my water broke." I was freaked out.

* * *

**Cat's POV, one week later in the cemetery**

"Hi Robbie. This is your daughter, Ava."

I sat at the grave and Ava was just looking at the grave, yes I know she's a week old. But she didn't have a father at birth.

"Bye. I kissed his grave and left with Ava.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Well, I didn't exactly go into labor, I had a c-section to the cutest boy in the world.

* * *

**BABIES**

**Tori and Beck**

**Vanessa Riley Vega**

**Family-Tori Vega and Beck Oliver**

**Godparents-Jade West and Catalina Valentine**

**Cat**

**Ava Jasmine Valentine**

**Family-Catalina Valentine**

**Godparents-Tori Vega and Beck Oliver**

**Jade**

**Michael Cooper West**

**Family-Jade West**

**Godparents-Tori Vega and Catalina Valentine**


End file.
